Having to Defend being Unique
by Redrum
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to Unique: Tybolt has to deal with being different.


**Title**: Having to Defend being Unique

**Sequel to**: Unique

**Author**: Redrum

**Rating**: PG

**Categories**: Established relationship, hint of mpreg

**Summary**: Tybolt has to deal with being different.

* * *

"They won't stop," Tybolt murmured, tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he tightened his arms around his daddy. His dad was pacing across the room, his dark eyes blazing. 

"You're going to have to ignore them, Tybolt," Daddy said, stroking the boy's long wavy hair, gently taking the thick strands out of the leather band, letting the hair fall to the sharp shoulder blades.

"'Ignore them?' He should bloody well hex them," Dad spat. The pacing had finally stopped. His tall father sat down on the couch, wrapping his arms around his lover, in turn embracing Tybolt.

"That'll go over well with the headmaster," his daddy said, while rolling his eyes. "Try to befriend the older kids, or others your age that are mature enough to like you for who you are and embrace your differences."

"But everyone is calling me the next Dark Lord because he was supposed to have different coloured eyes too when he started getting evil."

"This is absurd! Why isn't the headmaster doing anything about this?" Dad ranted.

"Probably because he doesn't know about it," his younger father put in. Tybolt nodded.

"How can he not? The boy walks around with near-constant bruises, and he sits by himself at the Gryffindor table because everyone is afraid to befriend him in case they too get ostracized."

"Maybe you should come sit with us at the Head Table," his daddy suggested.

"I don't believe that's allowed..."

"Why would there be a rule against it? No one at Hogwarts seems to have a kid who goes to the same school, and he wouldn't be a bother..."

"Oh, please, Dad, may I sit with you and Daddy?" Tybolt pleaded. It got so lonely, sitting by himself at meal times. Having to stand the whispers he knew were about him.

"I suppose..." he added, over Tybolt's exuberant cry of glee, "so long as you be on your best behaviour and remember your manners."

"I will, I will. I promise not to embarrass you or Daddy," Tybolt said sincerely, turning around in his daddy's embrace to hug his older father. He received a pat on his back for his efforts while his other father laughed.

"I will speak to the headmaster about this and see what he has to say. He may have a suggestion with handling the students and their prejudices."

* * *

"Do you think he would have been better off within Slytherin?" Harry asked as Severus climbed into bed beside him, tucking the comforter up around them. 

"He might have done well there if it weren't for us. You saw what happened in the short time he was there. Every Slytherin wanted to be his friend for the sole reason of getting closer to us, and possibly to use him to achieve whatever plot they dreamt up."

Harry sighed as he got comfortable, his back against Severus' front. "But ever since he was re-sorted, things have been worse. The Gryffindors see him as evil because of the Slytherin in him and because they're all influenced heavily by their conservative parents who preach to them that what we have is wrong."

Severus wrapped an arm around the smaller body, pulling his lover closer to him. He pressed his lips to Harry's shoulder. "Love isn't wrong. But this will all teach him to watch who his friends are and to look out for himself," he said practically.

Harry nodded. It made sense in the long run, but... "I hate seeing him like this. He reminds me of how low I felt when the school turned against me and not soon after I was sent home to the Dursleys'... I worry that he'll do something drastic," he finished in a whisper.

"He's not you, Harry," Severus murmured, rubbing his thumb over the scars running down his lover'sthe pale arm.

"I know, thank Merlin. He just has a different weight to bare on his shoulders."

"Dad, Daddy?" a voice questioned quietly from the door. The two fathers looked over the foot of the bed to see their thirteen year old son standing, clutching his stuffed owl (who bore a keen resemblance to Hedwig) to his chest. "Can I sleep with you guys? Please?" He looked away, bed mussed hair curtaining his face. "I don't like sleeping with the Gryffindors."

Severus and Harry exchanged looks before Severus pulled back the comforter. Tybolt rushed over, situating himself in front of Harry until he was spooned and his older father's arms were gently resting over his stomach while his daddy's arm held him securely against his broad chest and his other hand stroked Tybolt's long hair.

"I'll teach you tomorrow how to ward your possessions and sleeping area so you can rest easy."

"Thanks, Dad," Tybolt whispered, smiling softly in content as he was embraced by his fathers.

- end -


End file.
